1972 Piston Cup Season
The 1972 Piston Cup Season is a season. In this season, Unnamed Dan's Parts Racer was replaced by John Bergrev and William Buschtire was replaced by Unnamed Magical Clothing Racer. Sadly, Mark McQueen died in the BooksNStudying 300 because he hits a really weak tire barrier, and then his engine burns for 5 minutes and then he died after lap 201. Racers 0-Unnamed Ocean Parts Racer 1-Unnamed Gasprin Racer 2-Brandon Shiftright 5-Jonathan Gearings 6-Jerry Mingo 7-John DePost 8-Ronald LaPage 9-Gerald Hood 10-Jeffrey Mulvihill 11-Mario Andretti 12-Nick Hollis 13-Martin Sadler 14-Darren Jones 15-Jack Cartrip 16-Tom Bradley 19-Jared LePage 19.5-Anton Lumbers 20-Unnamed Magical Clothing racer(Rookie) 21-Donald Dustfield 22-Blake Dustfield 23-Randy Bradford Rutherford 28-Andrew Laney 30-Johnny Brown 31-Jake Spinner 33-Anthony Johnson 36-Mia DePost 34-Buck Braker 37-Eric Cooper 39-Unnamed View Zeen racer 40-John Carcia 43-Strip Weathers 44-Hendrick Watcar 44-Floyd Morgan 45-John Roadages 46-Joseph Loudrev Jr. 47-Jeremy Mingo 48-Jared Castlenut 49-Slide Powers 50-Brock Levinson 51-Ronald Oaks 52-Unnamed Leak Less Racer 53-John Bergrev (Rookie) 55-Bobby Fillups 56-Jim Bearingly 57-Julie Intersections 60-John Hamilton Sr 70-Duke Coulters 78-Jade DePost 80-Miya Allison 90-Jonathan Levinson 92-Unnamed Sputter Stop Racer 93-Klint Shiftright 100-Warren LePage 101-Gerald Wallace 107-Mark McQueen 121-Kraig Shiftright 135-Big Jack Point Standings 1.Klint Shiftright 2.Ronald Oaks 3.Strip Weathers 4.Mark McQueen 5.Kraig Shiftright 6.Randy Bradford Rutherford 7.Mia DePost 8.Duke Coulters 9.Anton Lumbers 10.Joseph Loudrev Jr. 11.Jade DePost 12.Big Jack Races (Non-Points) Leak Less Shootout at Daytona: Duke Coulters 1.Daytona 500: Randy Bradford Rutherford 2.Gasprin 300: Ronald Oaks 3.Dan's Parts 350: Mark McQueen 4.Thunder Hollow: Mark McQueen 5.Leak Less 400: John Bergrev 6.American Bank 200: Anton Lumbers 7.Business Ties and More 400: Mark McQueen 8.New York 200: Ronald Oaks 9.Sputter Stop 350: Jonathan Levinson 10.Easy Idle 300: Brock Levinson 11.Faux Wheel Drive 400: Klint Shiftright 12.Vinyl Toupee 250: Klint Shiftright 13.Rev-N-Go 200: Ronald Oaks 14.Tow Cap 450: Big Jack 15.Boston Bulbs 500: Mia DePost 16.Doc Hudson Roval: Slide Powers 17.Gask-Its 400: Kraig Shiftright 18.GMAC 300: Mia DePost 19.Gask-Its Treats 300: Slide Powers 20.J.D DePost 300: Ronald Oaks 21.Martinsville: Mark McQueen 22.BooksNStudying 300: Strip Weathers 23.Bumper Save Gears and Glory 350: Strip Weathers 24.Dinoco 400: Strip Weathers 25.Los Angeles 400: Strip Weathers Trivia * Even though Mark McQueen died, he was still in the top 4 In the standings since he only missed 3 races, and he didn't get any deduction of points after his death, he also had a final lap farewell in Bumper Save Gears and Glory 350. * Joseph Loudrev Jr made it to the top 10 point standings with a huge amount of luck.(Higher than Ruby Oaks and Floyd Mulvihill in 2014, and Junior Moon in the past seasons) * Kraig Shiftright struggled to keep up with his brother and Strip Weathers, Ronald Oaks and Mark McQueen, because Kraig was black flagged in Martinsville, and he got a penalty in Bumper Save Gears and Glory 350 for being too stupid to enter the pits when its closed, and also in Vinyl Toupee 250, he caused a big one in lap 200, and then he was a thousand points behind Mark McQueen. * Mia DePost made it to the top 10 with only 2 wins and 6 top 5s and 15 top 10s